


Fashion Inspirations From Across Space Time

by dotchan



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Ever notice Rorshach's suit looks eerily familiar to that of a certain Clown Prince of Crime's?Written in for the Watchmen Kink Meme in 2009.





	

> **Title:** Fashion Inspirations From Across Space-Time  
>  **Request:** Where did Rorschach get the idea for that suit?  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Original Link:** <http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/2617.html?thread=4172345#t4172345>

* * *

It’s stupid, buying that comic. Colors too bright. Violence over the top and pointless. Man wearing cape and underwear on outside might as well be Nite Owl, except with more frowning. Way more frowning.

But some days were slow, too slow. Some days information gathering netted nothing but loose change. Two bits don’t buy much but bad coffee and old soggy Detective Comics.

Don’t care for the hero. Too broody one minute, too talky the next. And what kind of a hero runs around with a little boy wearing that kind of tights? (Like the grappling hook, though. See if one can be acquired on the market.)

Today’s issue gets interesting at last. Hero gains a worthy rival. Tragic background, like him. Fond of theatrics and gadgets, like him. But where the hero protects, villain hurts. Destroys buildings, people, dreams. And laughs better than Comedian could ever imagine or dare.

Suit’s also nice. Flashy and over the top, like him. Big and roomy, too, so lots of gadgets can be hidden.

Tailor down the street has almost exact color cloth.  Hm.

(Shoulder pads must go, though. Those look ridiculous.)

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Yeah, yeah, it’s stated that superhero comics never really hit it big in the _Watchmen_ world, but I figure Batman is allowed to be special like that.


End file.
